Current computing devices use encryption to protect sensitive communications and other data. Counter with cipher block chaining-message authentication code (CCM) is a popular generic authenticated encryption block cipher mode used in, for example, Bluetooth® LE and Wi-Fi® communication protocols. The CCM cipher mode provides confidentiality and ensures the authenticity of the underlying data, using a block cipher algorithm. The CCM cipher mode has been specified only for 128-bit block ciphers such as AES.